


We met at the Lucky Clover

by Zinro



Category: The Evertree Saga
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by the "Pretty Woman" plot, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Sex Worker, Stripper x student/part-time worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinro/pseuds/Zinro
Summary: NSFW, 18+ Mentions of alcohol, sex, consensual-rape, post-abusive parents.Noah has never been to a strip club before and he regrets going there instantly, yet, there's one man that makes him defy all reason and comes back again, a broken man he knows that only he can rescue from this place.Modern AU of Evertree Inn by Thom Baylay.
Relationships: Dandy Thorne / OC, OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction for: Introducing myself to you

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings before you read. This story touches on sensitive subjects and may offend, proceed with caution.

It was a gloomy night filled with the pitter-patter of rain hitting his umbrella as he walked. This was the perfect night to spend inside, cuddled up with someone you loved -or as Noah's acquaintance had put it- with someone pretty to fuck.  
And that's how he had found himself here, at a shady strip club called Lucky Clover with a four-leaf clover as their sign, glowing with a too bright neon green lighting up the dim night.  
It was his first time at a strip club as he genuinely thought that it sounded disgusting and degrading. Not only were there filthy assholes of men here with too much money, but as he entered the room, the scent of smoke and alcohol in the air was heavy enough that Noah almost puked then and there from the sudden impact of the stench. Taking careful breaths, he tried to get used to it, but it made him shudder from how disgusting it all was.  
He considered leaving, but even with this catastrophe of a first impression, he was curious.   
It was a club where they put both beautiful women and men on display, including both ends of the sexual spectrum. All of it is mostly aimed at men, but at least both gay and straight could share this place.   
There were three main sections as Noah could see it, pole dancing with women on display to the left and the same thing but showing of men on the right. In the center, there were a bunch of tables and people grinding each other down, groping or making out. He was fairly certain that more than one of these couples were having sex here in public too, but thankfully it was tough to see in the lack of light.  
"Just grab a pretty thing for yourself," his acquaintance advises, gesturing around the room where multiple people of both sexes mingled around or served drinks for the guests, "You swing both ways, so it shouldn't be hard. I for one know which cutie I'm getting for myself."  
He then heads over to a cute brunette woman in the corner by herself.  
Noah can feel thoughts of regret creeping up on him. Choosing who he could get down with without mutual attraction felt so fucked up to him.   
Shaking his head, he decides to simply look around for now. Going both to the straight and the gay sections to get an idea of the place, but it's still so morphed and disgusting to him.  
Then he suddenly stops, hearing a soft cry followed by a taunting, "So beautiful, so fragile, and all mine~" laughter, "You're all mine now, aren’t you, my angel?"  
Locating the sound, Noah finds that it's coming from behind a tiny room hidden only behind a curtain. Drawing it back enough that he can peek inside he sees is exactly what he feared, a middle-aged man crawled on top of a young man, holding him down as he's mercilessly fucking him. It looked like rape, all except for the fact that the younger man wasn't trying to escape at all nor was he calling for help, had accepted this fate, looking like his hope had died years ago.  
"Stop," Noah says before he can think, "This is wrong."  
The older man halts in his actions, putting it all on pause as he quirks a brow and a grin at Noah, "Oh, why? Did I steal your favorite boy toy?" he muses, "Look, I paid for him, I get my time, you wait your turn, kid,"  
"No, stop right this instant. Can't you see that he's uncomfortable? Isn't this morally wrong to you?"   
"He's a whore, why are you defending him?" The man asks, "He won't fight back. I have legally paid him for this so I have all the rights to use the toy I have paid for."  
As if to prove his point, the man thrusts in hard into the stripper below him, who lets out a little cry of pain, but again, doesn't say or do anything to defend himself.  
"See? An obedient little beautiful and filthy angel," The man says, running a hand through the strippers jet black hair before grabbing hold as he picks up the pace of his thrusts.  
"I said, get off!" Noah bursts, running up to shove the older man away from his victim, who curses as he hits the floor beside the bed.   
Turning to the young guy, Noah says, "Run, come on, you're free! Go! Be happy..!"   
But he does nothing but stares back at Noah with wide eyes. Knowing that the elder will be off the floor in a few seconds, Noah tries to pull the victim out of the bed he's in but is only lightly pushed away in turn.  
"I can't, he's my customer," He tells Noah, the feather-light touch of his fingertips gracing his cheek and down his chest, "But thank you, now go," he gives a Noah a little push in the direction of the exit and under the hard gaze of the customer, Noah feels like he has little to no choice but to go when standing on this thin ice.  
He swallows his pride and leaves, drawing the curtains behind himself and instantly cringes as he hears the pained cries mixed with the taunts. God, he couldn't believe he allowed this to continue. He felt so useless.

"One cosmopolitan,"   
Noah takes the drink as the waiter offers it to him on a tray, "Thank you," he takes a swig of the bitter cranberry and vodka mixed cocktail, savoring the flavor and praying that the alcohol will make him blackout to the point where he forgets all of this.   
He couldn't get the image of all these poor people who had to endure something close to rape to gain money enough to feed themselves. It was torturing him like a poison, making him rot from the inside and out. It may be an exaggerated view of it, but that didn't mean that it still did apply to some cases.   
He downs the rest of his drink, sighing in content at the bitter-sweetness of it all. What a fucked up world he lived in.  
Noah can see in the corner of his eye that someone is approaching him, then is pushing him back gently against the sofa he sat in.  
"I'm not looking for company, sorry," he dismisses.  
"But I'm looking for your company," a calm, beautiful, and familiar voice says, those same gentle fingertips angling Noah's head slightly up to look at him as he took a seat in Noah's lap.  
"You.."  
The young male stripper with the jet black hair. He had come to find Noah?  
“You do remember me," The stripper says, pleased to hear it, a slight and wicked grin gracing his lips, "I just wanted to say thank you again, not because you could help me, but because you wanted to do so."  
It's first now, this up close and in the somewhat brighter bar area that Noah can truly admire how beautiful this man was. From his flawless skin that had a healthy and youthful glow, to the striking bright blue eyes, to the shimmering soft raven hair, and his kiss bruised lips.   
Fuck.  
"I can take care of that if you want," clearly, as much as Noah hated to admit it, he was very much attracted to this man, his delicate touches and the way he rocked his hips over his lap was greatly arousing, but-  
"No," Noah stops the stripper in his actions as he had begun to climb off his lap to take care of the little problem.  
"Oh, are you saying you'd rather dry fuck, is that it?"   
Noah sighs, "No, I just-" He groans in frustration, looking for words but feels at loss when looking at someone so gorgeous and has to turn his gaze in another direction, "I don't want to be one of them."  
"One of who?"   
"One of the men that uses you."  
It seems to strike a chord with the stripper who then seems completely lost as if the world had shattered, "But you clearly find me attractive, so why-"  
"Who wouldn't? You're probably the prettiest man I have seen, actually scratch that, you are the prettiest person I have seen, ever," Noah states, "But I respect you, like all people I like. I'm not going to use you just for one fuck and treat you miserably, I'd much rather get to know you, you know to see where this go from there, maybe-"  
Noah is silenced when the man puts a finger to his lips, that sorrowful frown, the gaze with no hope, both were back once more, "I don't do dating or boyfriends. It's the same as this, but without the pay."   
The stripper pushes himself off of Noah, but can only take a step or two before he's pulled to a stop by his wrist, "Wait, what's your name?"   
"Why? You don't plan to hire me,"  
"Not for sex.." Noah admits.  
He received a wide-eyed, very suspicious gaze in return, "Then why..?"  
"For company. For conversation. I'll pay to give you a break from them."  
Opening his mouth to protest but nothing comes out as he considers the offer, then decides, "You're insane,"  
"Maybe, or just very lonely."  
It draws a laugh.  
"I'm Noah," he introduces himself, hoping it would bring a more friendly vibe before trying again, "And you are?"  
"I go by Dandy," the stripper tells him, a slight grin on his lips as he offers a hand to properly greet Noah, "Pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine." 

"Don't you look love-struck," Jamie, Noah's twin brother whom he's visiting for today, teases.   
They were eating breakfast when Noah found himself gazing off into the horizon, but is quickly drawn back from his thoughts when Jamie speaks to him, "Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm not the type who's gonna settle down like you have either way."  
Jamie shrugs, "Doesn't make you immune to love now, does it?"  
"Oh, fuck off," Noah playfully flips him off for good measure, which only earns him a roll of Jamie’s eyes in turn, "Where's your fiance at then?"   
Out of the twins, Noah had always been the player whereas Jamie had sought for a long-lasting relationship. It had lead to Noah being rather happy, finding some friends with benefits but never tying any closer strings than that, while Jamie had his heart broken multiple times from people who didn't treat him right, some cheating and others who simply didn't care for him as soon as they were allowed to put the boyfriend label on him.  
It stopped Jamie from approaching, swearing to himself that he'd wait for someone to show him the dedication he had given to others in vain for so many years, and in college his dreams had come true. Jamie had found Hyun, the most understanding and caring man that Noah knew, with possibly the exception of Jamie himself, the only bad qualities were that not only did this fiance of Jamie's have a crazy hairstyle in wild colors, but he also had the worst jokes in history.  
"Asleep," his brother says, "Hyun had a bad case of insomnia last night. I woke up around five to use the bathroom and found him still awake, but he took some pills and was asleep when I left for breakfast."  
"At least he gets some rest," Noah says, admittedly a bit concerned as he knew how much Jamie worried about Hyun and his lack of sleep.  
Jamie nods, "At least…"   
Silence surrounds them for a moment as the two twins eats of their respective breakfasts.  
With a sigh, Noah can't bear it anymore, he knows he needs to talk and Jamie had always been the best listener, not that his mom had been a bad choice, but she judged some of his decisions more, namely the decision to get friends with benefits or going to a strip club.  
"There's this guy," Noah begins, seeing how Jamie instantly is hooked by his words, "I can't get him out of my head. He's just… He's so beautiful and attractive, but I know I can't have him."  
"Why not?" Jamie asks, "You're a great catch."  
"He's not looking to catch any fish, Jamie," He says more firmly, annoyed by this fact, "Not only did he specifically say that he doesn't do dating or boyfriends, but he's… well… He's a stripper. I think he only paid me attention cus he thought I'd pay."  
"Yikes.." Jamie takes a breath, thinking about this, "You really do fall for the wrong type."   
Noah shrugs, "I am the wrong type too,"

"Is Dandy in?"   
Despite his brain telling him to never go back to the place that made him want to throw up because of the bad air and the morally wrong actions, Noah's heart told him to go back. He couldn't help it, he wanted to see Dandy again, telling himself it would just be one more time. Just please, one more look at him and he'd be satisfied.  
The bartender nods, "Saw him some hour ago."   
Hope rising, heart racing.  
Fuck he felt pathetic reacting so much all because his crush might be here.  
And as he asks around, more and more people confirm to having seen Dandy around, but he is nowhere to be seen now and Noah's heart sinks when he realizes that Dandy might be off with another customer. God, how could he be okay with this?  
"I heard someone-" The velvet smooth and calm, yet playful voice reaches Noah's ears and he can feel himself lighting up as Dandy pushes him back a little, making room for himself to climb into Noah's lap, "-Has been looking for me~"   
He's more beautiful than Noah remembers. The striking looks are picture-perfect as if he's always ready for a model shoot.  
He inhaled, cautiously laying his arms around Dandy’s waist only to be grabbed and held away, "The rules are that you can look, but not touch, unless you pay to do so,"   
Noah nods understanding it and can easily escape Dandy’s hold on his wrists, letting his arms lay on the armrests.  
"Still too prideful to be my customer?" Dandy asks   
"Well, like I said before, I wouldn't want to pay for sex, I want to get to know you, but you don't seem interested."  
"You'd pay to take me out on a date?" Dandy asks, quirking a brow.  
Although it isn't exactly what Noah had thought of, he shrugs, "Maybe," in turn.  
"When and where, if I were to say yes?" Dandy presses the subject, curiosity piqued.   
Caught off guard, Noah has no idea what to say. He wasn't prepared for this. He had come here to say goodbye but here Dandy was, suggesting to meet up somewhere.  
"Where would you want to go?" Noah asks, trying to figure out how to impress this guy if such a thing was possible.  
"Dinner at Lotus Blossom, the Thai restaurant,"   
One of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in town. Talk about being shameless with picking and price! He was starting to sound spoiled, like one of those sugar babies.  
"Something more personal and sweet wouldn't interest?" Noah hopes it sounds appealing, and gets a gesture to continue, bringing him some confidence and assurance, "Like a picnic lunch where we can cloud gazing and then walk aimlessly along the streets, talking, then share a homemade dinner while watching movies?"   
Dandy is unimpressed, "You don't want to spend a dime, do you?"  
"I don't want to know you based on money, I wanna know you based on who you really are," Noah insists.  
Leaning back a little, Dandy runs a hand through his hair, "I'm not pretty beyond the exterior and the money, so either you pay up or I'll find someone who will. I have to make a living too,"   
Dandy has lost all interest, Noah can tell, but before he can leave, he wraps his arms around the other.  
"Did you forget the rule-?"   
"I'll pay, how much for you, tonight?"   
"Now you speak my language~" 

Too much was the simple answer. Way too much for Noah's poor pocket to spend.  
And yet, it was so worth it to get to take Dandy home to his apartment and cuddle up with him in bed, experimental kisses quickly turning into heated make outs and needy touches. He wanted Dandy so badly. He had even paid to have him here for the whole night, and yet, Noah couldn't bring himself to ask Dandy to undress what little clothing he had. He wanted a real connection. It didn't have to be love, but it had to be more than business.  
It was easy to imagine it, the false love in the air together with hope. Like a dream temporarily coming true, only to crush it to pieces.  
But here, in bed with Dandy in his arms, holding him so near as he slept soundly. It was so sweet, magical even. If only it could have been real in an emotional way rather than just physically happening. So close, yet it was all fake.  
The soft smile that graces Dandys lips as Noah kisses his neck is all the encouragement he needs to keep going, waking up his crush in such a gentle and loving way. The giggles he draws out is the sweetest sound he has heard in years, adoring every second of the melody.  
Dandy pulls away from him slightly so he can look back at Noah, "Stop," he says, the remains of laughter barely having left him, and an amused smile on his lips makes it hard to take him seriously.  
"But you're so beautiful…” Noah insists, bringing Dandy closer once more, and gives his neck one last kiss.  
"I know," Dandy says as if it was obvious, which it honestly is, "I've been blessed with beauty, but that doesn't mean you can come to tickle me awake with kisses."   
Noah remains quiet after that, not sure if it's a joke or if he should be ashamed and takes the moment to run his hands along the flawless skin of Dandys sides. The delicate smoothness of it amazed him.   
Feeling a hand gently resting on top of his own, Dandy speaks once more, "You know, you're the only man who has ever said no to me when I offer sex and it happened twice now, yet you like to touch and kiss me, why?"  
"I already told you, I don't want you to think of me as one of those rapists that use you and throw you away. I want you to consider me someone you can rely on, someone you know cares about you. I want to know you, to have you, but I know you won't ever be mine.."   
Dandy doesn't reply after that and Noah knows that he fucked up. Maybe it was too much commitment too fast. Fuck..  
"Just never mind, I-"  
"Don't you dare take it back."   
Noah loses his words when he hears this demand and all he can do is breathe out a confused, "Huh?"  
"If you mean it, stand by what you said," Dandy says, "I won't be yours, no, you're right about that, but I do want a friend."  
"You.. you do?"  
"Yeah, I do," Dandy repeats.  
Noah can't help but hold him a little tighter, happiness washing over him as his hope rises and he offers, "My door will always be open for you, if you want to come by."  
Dandy smiles, " You sure put a lot of trust in me."  
"That's what friends do, trust and care for each other."   
"Thank you." 

Dandy had left later that day and all seemed back to normal the next few days, no sign of his new friend. Noah tried to be patient, thinking that Dandy might just be busy and tried to focus on his studies instead, but how hard it was when his mind kept wandering off.  
He goes to bed early that night, thinking that if he couldn't focus, he could at least get some long and proper rest   
Noah was about to fall asleep when he hears the door of his apartment open and close before locking the door behind themselves, some slight rustling in the hallway then footsteps approached his room. It was too dark to really make out who had come into his place even as they stand in the doorway and coming inside.   
"I know I look great, but you don't have to stare," The familiar velvety voice of Dandy speaks and Noah relaxes, assured that it was indeed no danger.  
Dandy takes off part of his clothes, moves the blanket of the bed and crawls under it with Noah, and up into his arms, "It's so much nicer to have some good company in bed rather than being alone."  
"You're so right about that," Noah easily agrees with him, happy to be holding Dandy near himself once more.

That night had given him a glimpse of hope that Dandy might have mutual feelings for him, but when Dandy was gone in the morning, Noah couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a trick of his imagination. His need for this man consuming him to the point where he even saw his figure in dreams.  
Maybe he was going insane.   
But then he found a silver earring that he knew couldn't belong to anyone but Dandy. Intricate designs, only patterns, no gemstones. Fashionable, and expensive.   
And Noah knew he wasn't going insane after all.

Pressed into the mattress by another one of his customers, he couldn't help but to be glad for the preparation he had done beforehand or these deep, merciless thrusts would have hurt like hell, but thankfully now there was merely a slight pain.  
This man was violent, sought only his own pleasure, and seemed to wish to bring Dandy pain in doing so. He had more than once spanked him in efforts to draw a cry and he never let go of his raven hair, only loosened or tightened his grip on it.   
The bed was squeaking under them, but at least the mattress was soft, proving some sort of comfort to him as his insides was pounded out of him. God, and to think this was just the first one tonight. Well, at least he would numb out more or less after the fourth or fifth customer and a couple of cocktails.  
The man releases and Dandy instantly knows that he wants a shower, he has his pay so it was just to leave for the bathroom-  
"Not so quickly, love~" The customer halts him, grabbing an arm and pressing to Dandy’s back, shoving him right back down on the mattress, "I never claimed to be finished with you~"   
Disgusting… Dandy has to resist the urge to grimace at him, he's got this narcissistic boss attitude that just screams I hit my wife for fun and I'll do the same to you with pleasure.   
But when he lays forward another bundle of cash, Dandy knows that he has worked here for at least another three hours, looks like only one customer tonight. He nods, obediently laying back down only for the boss to lift him sitting up by his hair, drawing a lot of pained winces, clearly pleasing this sicko.  
"Clean me up first, whore,"   
Dandy sighs, having little to no choice but to turn around and lean down to give his customer a blowjob, pushed down into a deep throat one that nearly chokes him and god is he glad that this is far from the first time it happened, knowing how to handle it.  
It’s in times like this that he recalls those words play through his mind, "I would respect you, not use you like those rapists". Ridiculous. There is no other sex than this. The receiver and the giver, one suffering for the other’s enjoyment.   
And there would never be any other version of it.

The door is unlocked like it always has been when he came to this same apartment. It's tiny and still unfamiliar, yet it's more of a home than any other place Dandy has ever known.  
Didn't that sound tragic?  
Sighing, he pushes the door open and steps inside. It's dark, but his eyes are already adjusted to dim lighting from the hours with his customer… He shudders when simply thinking back on it, knowing he walks a little funny due to how numb he is with pain from the waist and below, scalp and arms aching too from the hair-pulling and from the bondage he was put in.   
At least the money was good. It always made it worth it. The only thing that made it worth it on extreme nights.   
Closing the door and locking it with a click, he finally feels safe. Like a ton of bricks has been lifted off his shoulders and at last, he could breathe normally.  
Dandy only really knew one path well, the one to the bedroom. The only bedroom he knows that is warm and safe, free from the cold and harsh world out there.   
And there he is, the man who doesn't understand the true nature of sex. The man who insists that love is real. The only man Dandy dared to call a true friend.   
"Noah?" He speaks softly, testing if the other is awake, but he only gets deep and slow breaths in response. Swallowing, he hopes Noah had meant it when he said that he would allow Dandy to stay any night.   
He pushes back the covers and one of Noah's arms, curling into his embrace before laying back the arm and the covers but now around himself. Yeah… warm and safe.   
Dandy can't help but fall into a soft smile as much needed sleep claims his body and he can finally relax.

That morning, it's feather-light kisses that tickle him awake, drawing a laugh as he pushes Noah away, "Stop..!"   
And he does stop, but gives Dandy a cheesy grin in instead.  
"What?" he inquires, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
Noah steals a soft kiss from his lips, "I'm just so happy to see you again."  
It had been weeks, but Dandy hadn't even considered the fact that Noah might miss him and the thought of him doing so is so sweet. He allows himself to crack into a small smile hearing this, but changes the subject.  
"And who allowed you to kiss me?"   
Noah is about to say something, argue for himself, but then just lets it go and shrugs, “I just guessed that it would be okay with you,”  
Dandy smiles, bringing him down in another kiss, temporarily parting to say, “It is more than ‘just okay’ with me,” before connecting their lips once more in a kiss he would gladly lose himself to.   
Holding him so near, Dandy finds it quite easy to roll Noah over, making the latter lay on top of him with all his weight. Arms on either side of his waist, Dandy’s legs parted to allow for Noah to settle between them. He can see the color blooming over those cheeks, blending together with the red-brown of Noah’s curly hair.  
Laying a hand on one of those red cheeks, he bites his own lip as he graces his thumb over Noah’s lower lip. A heated and lustful idea clouding his mind. Maybe he shouldn’t be thinking such naughty things of Noah, taint the one healthy relationship he has, but he has been too tempted for too long.   
“Fuck me,” Dandy demands, he doesn’t want any question about it, the only thing he wants is a dick inside him.   
“Dandy, I-” Noah is silenced by the finger still on his lip, pulled a little closer.   
“You keep claiming that you can love me, treat me respectfully. Show me what that means. I’m not going to stop you, just show me this love of yours.”  
Dandy has great doubts that he will be impressed, no one has done so thus far and by now he has lost hope that anyone ever would impress him. Not that he had picked a great group of people to show him love, but love and sex were essentially the same, one leads to the other, doesn’t it? So why did sex only make him feel pain?  
“Show me that your claim is right. That you are different from my customers,”  
It doesn’t take any more convincing after that. He has proposed a challenge, a bar to beat, and clearly, Noah is the type to never back down from a challenge because all he asks for is five minutes to prepare before he gets started on this lovemaking.   
Dandy assumes he will go to get toys or perhaps some type of bondage and he heavily considers backing out the moment Noah climbs off him to look through the bedside drawers, but he takes a couple of deep breaths and waits. Focusing on the white ceiling and the warmth of the sun’s rays that hit his half naked figure. He was only dressed in a button-down shirt and boxers, his pants having been removed the night before because they were uncomfortable to sleep in.   
Once Noah does return, it’s with unexpectedly little things, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Clearly the man was prepared to get down and dirty, but in the most wholesome ways one could have sex thus far.   
“What do you like?” Noah asks a question that leaves Dandy highly questioning everything. He had gotten such a major top vibe from Noah, was he wrong about that?  
“But I’m the bottom..?”  
“That doesn’t exclude you from pleasure,” Noah says, “I love making my partners feel good, so whatever you want, tell me, I’ll give it to you.”  
He must have looked like a lost puppy because Noah shakes his head in amusement and pecks Dandy’s lips, promising that he will “find out” as they go and Dandy has no idea what to make of any of this, ending up simply going along with it for now.   
Not that he knew what to exactly expect when he got himself into this, but whatever Noah was trying to tell him made no sense at all. Did this man even know what bottom and top meant? All he could do was wait and see.   
It starts simply enough, gentle and tender kisses, body pressed against each other, slowly Noah starts to grind down on him as he licks on Dandy’s bottom lip, asking to be let in, and with a part of his lips, he does allow it. His morning breath is bad, but Dandy has tasted way worse and the slight traces of mint is refreshing.   
Tongues dancing in a wet tango, experience fingers crawling all over Noah’s bare chest as his fingers in turn fumbles with the buttons of Dandy’s shirt. He’s clumsy, there’s no other way to put it, well, compared to the elegance of Dandy he’s clumsy. Yet he’s patient about it, taking one button at the time with no hurry to his motions unlike the usual tops that wanted him naked within five seconds.   
Once two buttons are undone, Noah parts the makeout session, pressing a brief kiss to Dandy’s lips before he trails a path of kisses down along his jaw then the side of his throat and rests at his shoulder, planting what feels like a million butterfly kisses. No hickies, something Dandy had come to expect everyone he was with to leave on him; marks.   
It’s so gentle, almost too much so, yet it does draw a need that Dandy hasn’t felt in years. The soft kisses mixed with the occasional little nip at his skin, far too careful to ever leave a mark on him but it affects him all the same.   
Hands pushing his shirt open, revealing delicate and flawless skin underneath. Fingertips tracing over his chest, down his sides and brushing at his hips before they come back up again, feeling him up and drawing an involuntary shiver. One hand remaining high up on his chest, the thumb playing gently with his nipple, as Noah kisses himself further down on Dandy’s body, staying by the other nipple and licks and kisses it instead.   
A whimper escapes his lips, cheeks burning. God, he feels like a flustered mess. He had judged Noah way too fast, he knew what he was doing all along, toying with every part of Dandy that he could come over.   
“Are you feeling good?” Noah asks, the way his lips curve into a smirk tells Dandy that he already knows, that he just wants to hear Dandy admit that he was wrong.   
“I don’t judge.. a work in progress,” he barks back, refusing to give up his pride.   
Noah traces his hands along Dandy’s arms, holding him down. He’s strong. Those toned arms weren’t lying to him. Pinning him down, more so for the effect than any harsh and real domination. And fuck is it working. The burn on Dandy’s cheeks spreading and intensifying as Noah leans in closer to his ears, “Then maybe I’ll have to try… a little harder~”  
God that’s fucking hot…  
How dare he abuse weaknesses like this?  
“Ooh~ that is a beautiful sound,” Noah says, making Dandy realize that he hadn’t even thought of the whimper he had let out. Fuck. He felt like a high schooler getting it on for the first time in their lives.   
“Shut it,” Dandy warns but it goes on deaf ears as Noah laughs at the threat, stealing another kiss from his lips before he works his way from Dandy’s other shoulder with kisses and licks, down his chest and to his stomach where he lingers a moment longer, massaging at his hips as he kisses the lowest parts of his stomach and Dandy has to resist wrapping his legs around Noah in the unexpected teasing pleasure.   
Hands caressing the outside of Dandy’s legs, lifting one of them to kiss the inside of it easier, working his way closer and closer to the boxers, but he simply nips at the fabric with his teeth before he sets the leg down again, absentmindedly caressing over it as he lifts the other one, giving it the same treatment, peppering it with kisses and tiny bites.   
Laying an arm over his eyes, Dandy can’t even bear to look because it increases the heat spreading in his whole body. The arousal he wants to deny so bad and not give Noah the satisfaction of telling him that he did it, but it’s so tough to resist. Impossible even. Had this guy really cracked him?  
“Just fucking push it in already,”   
“Oh, baby, you’re so impatient~” How dare he fucking muse his words like this? Arrogant asshole. This is not fair! This-  
Catching himself, Dandy realizes exactly why he’s angry and it only increases the embarrassment he already feels. The sexual frustration. The need and being denied it. Goddammit!  
Dandy feels as his other leg is laid down again, both legs laying over Noah’s the two of them fitting together so nicely. As Noah bends forward, Dandy’s legs follow too and he can feel himself being folded in two. He removes the arm that covers Dandy’s eyes, “I want to see you see every emotion on you.”  
“You’re embarrassing as hell,”   
Once more, Noah laughs at Dandy’s words, fucking again, but it doesn’t hurt when he does so. It’s a stupid snorting laugh, but it’s only for him, his idiot of a top’s stupid snorting laugh. Something must be terribly wrong with him if he was romanticizing an ugly laughter like this one, but he couldn’t help it, there was just something oh so charming about it.   
He needs to shut up, right now.  
And with no more thought having time to pass through his mind, he has grabbed both sides of Noah’s head and pulled him down into a kiss, his own legs pressing into his stomach and chest, thank goodness that he was flexible.   
“Mmmhm~!” He can’t stop the muffled moan that wants to leave his lips when Noah starts to grind against him again, hands back to playing with his nipples for all that added stimulating. Gods, he felt like he was going to melt in this heat.  
As they part, a string of saliva connects their lips for another couple of seconds before it too breaks apart, but Dandy is more than satisfied to finally see some brighter color on Noah’s cheeks. Finally he wasn’t the only one dying in the hot air of sexual tension.   
Their eyes find each other, bright blue eyes locking with brown ones, both half-lidded, cloudy with lust and need. Dandy couldn’t recall the last time he looked into someone’s eyes and didn’t find this angry need to dominate him, but a kind and soft look that asked more if he was okay rather than ordered him to obey. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he could recall.   
Bringing Noah down into a tender kiss of licking at his lips, brushing his tongue against his partner’s, eyes still open and flickering from saliva covered lips and stealing glances of the delicious gaze.   
Swallowing the excessive saliva, Dandy says, “I always did love chocolate.”  
Noah gives another snort, “And where is this coming from?”  
“Your eyes,” Dandy says, thumb caressing Noah’s cheek, “They are delicious chocolate color.”  
Dandy can feel how the cheek under his hand heats up and see as it grows redder. Noah closed his eyes for a moment to lean into the touch and kiss Dandy’s palm, opening them again, he feels how he melts under that gaze all over again.   
Taking Dandy’s hand in his own, he can’t help but feel like royalty as Noah kisses each of his knuckles on the hand, caressing the fingers with his thumb, “You’re so beautiful.”  
“I was blessed with the best of looks,” Dandy says with a shrug, he had heard it all his life after all, still did to this day.   
“No, I mean, you. Not just your appearance, but the real you. Not the cocky, gold-digging stripper. I mean this you, the gentle, impatient spirit that is finally set free.”  
“...That’s stupid,” Dandy mutters, but once more, his cheeks have betrayed him as they stain with color and he hated how weak he was under Noah and his words. Hated how he reached under every barrier that he had built to protect himself.  
Noah hums, rolling his eyes as he doesn’t believe a word, lowering himself to Dandy’s neck, “Whatever you say.”  
Planting a couple of kisses to the crook of his neck before he pulls away once more and goes further down his body, picking up from where he had been: by Dandy’s legs. Rubbing him through the fabric and getting a throaty moan from his partner in turn.   
But he doesn’t tease for as long now, perhaps finally realizing that he’s being a cruel sadist and removes the prison of a pair of boxers that it has become. Letting them drop to the floor, Noah kisses his way up once of Dandy’s legs again, licking and nipping at the inside of it and drawing tiny cries from Dandy in response to this treatment as he comes closer and closer to the member. His breath had already picked up in speed, but when Noah licks his dick it’s almost like he blacks out right then and there.   
“... Fu-uck,” He moans out when the wet and warm embrace wraps around him. But he tries to gather himself, pushing Noah off of him, shaking as he asks, “What are you… doing?!”  
“Giving you a blowjob,” Noah massages Dandy’s legs apart again, willing him to relax.   
“But you’re.. the top..?”  
Noah smiles warmly, giving a single nod, “I am. And I’m letting my partner feel good before I privilege myself,”  
“Why?”  
“Because I feel the best when my partners do too,”  
It suddenly clicks for Dandy, “You’re a service top.”  
The grin that paints Noah’s lips tells him that he has hit the jackpot. A service top… He had never been with one before and honestly, had no idea what that could be like. Thus far, Noah had acted like a teasing power bottom, but god was he intrigued to find out where this was going.   
“So, can I?” Noah asks, leaning down, his hot breath fanning over Dandy’s lower parts.   
He nods, weaving one of his hand’s fingers into Noah’s curly red hair, brushing through it. When he takes it into his mouth once more, that’s when Dandy’s fingers grab a tight hold of Noah’s hair, forcing himself to let go a bit. He doesn’t want to be forceful, especially not with someone so caring, but god, he hadn’t received a blowjob in what felt like years.   
Noah parts from it once more, making Dandy whine at the loss of the hot wetness around him. Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, “Don’t be gentle, use me.”  
Dandy flushes a bright red as he hears the words leave Noah, caught off guard when he dives back down on the length and in surprise yelps out a moan. He can recall what is surely over hundreds of times where he has said similar things to customers or even back from before he was a prostitute and had sex because he was a reckless teen with too much alcohol in his blood.  
He’s hesitant to do as Noah has asked, having so limited experience bring a top, even less so being a dominant one.  
Gripping Noah's hair a little harder, Dandy slowly guides him up and down and experiences no resistance at all. A slightly harder and more encouraging suck does tell Dandy though that this truly is fine, he's allowed. And thus he continues to use Noah, feeling guilty for it in a way, but it was so good and part-way through, he loses himself to it, picking up the pace and Noah has to press down Dandys legs so he doesn't wrap them around his head to have more of this tightness.  
With a cry, he releases and let's go of Noah's hair, shaking from pleasure as Noah drinks it all in, cleaning Dandy up before he pulls away.  
"Enjoyed yourself?"  
"What do… you think…?" Dandy breathes out, trying to catch the breath he has lost in the action. Noah muses a laugh at him, kissing around before he once more leans down, and Dandy wonders if he's about to get his cock sucked again when instead Noah lifts his legs and kisses his entrance instead, making Dandy tense up. He has never actually tried rimming, only heard if it because his customers of course never asked for it nor did they ever want to give it to him.   
He can relax again with a shudder once Noah starts to lick him and he shakes with delight. He was already high on the afterglow and now with this luxurious treatment, he might be on cloud nine. It's strange, wet, and warm in a different way than he's used to and yet he warms up to it very quickly, letting Noah prepare him with his tongue.  
Once he does pull away, deeming the entrance wet and stretched enough, Noah takes a condom and wraps around his own length, coating it in a good later of lube. Laying Dandys legs over his legs and let them wrap around his waist, he leans in close to the other, kissing up to his chest and his neck, whispering the question Dandy thought they would have tackled ages ago, "May I pleasure you?"  
"Please…" Dandy begs, legs clenching around him harder as Noah pushes himself in. Breath rapid, he can't recall the last time he felt pleasure from even the first thrust that penetrated him, but fuck, he felt so sensitive, so on edge, and above all, pleasure drunk.   
It takes a moment before Noah begins to move, allowing Dandy to adjust to his size further before his hole would be thoroughly used. The pace is fairly slow, deep and meaningful rather than searching for the climax as he kisses along Dandys collarbone, the latter crying out moans in delight.  
"How… Do you make it… so good?"  
Noah meets his gaze, pecking his lips, "Because I know how to treat a bottom," and this reply earns him a kiss that quickly turns into a heated make-out filled with gasps drew by their hips clashing together.   
Not since he lost his virginity could Dandy remember such a bliss. Something -he didn't know what- but something was new, so deliciously good and fuck, he wanted it so bad. To have, forevermore, as his and his only.

Noah couldn't say that he remembered exactly how it all had ended, memories fussy with pleasured moans a scream, collapsing together in a tight embrace. But as he looks at Dandy’s sleeping form next to him, holding him near, he can't help but to smile, feel hopeful that maybe he had won himself a boyfriend. Maybe he had convinced Dandy to stay, if only for a while, and hopefully not only for sex.  
Cupping his cheek, Noah leans in to place a soft kiss on the man's lips, relishing in how soft they were. He felt like be could grow addicted to kissing Dandy, or perhaps he already was.  
Leaving a path of tiny kisses behind him as he makes his way to Dandy's shoulder, resting his head there. God, having him in bed when he wakes up is a blessing in itself.   
He feels how his partner shifts a little, embrace growing a bit tighter as he whimpers softly, "Mornin',"   
"Morning, Dandy," he says against the tanned skin, letting his breath caress over it. Hands coming up to run fingertips down Noah's own back.  
He should ask, but he's afraid of the answer. Are they something? Yesterday was his only chance to convince he had ever truly been given and perhaps the only one he would ever get. But he can't bring himself to ask quite so directly, not this time, not before he's prepared for the heartbreak.  
"Yesterday," Noah starts, "Did you enjoy yourself?"   
"If I did?" Dandy repeats with a chuckle as if the question had been nothing more than a joke to him. It makes Noah's confidence falter and he's so thankful to be hidden away.  
Slowly it dawns on Dandy that Noah doesn't see the funny part of the joke and he parts them enough to see each other, "I'm not making fun of you," he says, a hand lifting Noah's chin up and he feels as if he has no choice but to lock his brown gaze with the clear blue one, "Noah, you've proved me wrong on the one thing I was certain about in life: That sex can't feel just as good for both partners, but clearly it can and fuck, I never wanna go back now."  
Noah could feel his hope grow, "Does that mean you want to-?"  
He can't ask his full question before Dandy locks lips with him, making his heart race in delighted happiness. He can't help but press the other near his own body, relish in his heat, and study all of the shapes that make up his body.   
"I'm too selfish to let you go now," Dandy says, sealing this promise of commitment with a peck to the corner of Noah's lips, "But just so you know, you signed yourself up for the hassle that is me."   
Noah laughs a little, brushing a sling of Dandy's hair aside, "I'll happily take on the challenge."

Noah quickly realizes that Dandy is right, he is a hassle to deal with, but he's a beautiful and wonderful mess of a hassle. He's complicated, layered, and a book that Noah can't always decipher.  
And although it can make things complicated and has caused a few fights, they always made up and grew from it.  
They were, when all was said and done, in this together and Noah knew that this is how relationships work, they are roller coasters and with a partner like Dandy, it sure made for a bumpy ride.


	2. One for: You can only call me by one name

It had been their first fight. Arguing about the future, about labels, about what they were.   
Dandy had right down refused to discuss any of it. He didn't want to plan more than a few days ahead. Refused to accept any labels being put on him and refused to call Noah by any as well. He didn't want to admit that they were dating when they clearly were.  
It hurt Noah, a lot.  
He wanted Dandy to be only his, and the latter said he was, but then why was he so against admitting that they were boyfriends? He just couldn't puzzle it together..  
That night, Noah knows he won't be able to sleep if he stays here, fighting with Dandy even about the smallest things, like the covers of the bed that they kept yanking back and forward.  
"Okay, that's enough, I'm going," Noah had declared, standing from the bed and pulling on a sweater and some pants so he could leave.  
"Fine," Dandy had agreed, knowing that since they were living together now in Noah's place, he had to come back sooner or later.  
But he was wrong. Noah left the building and headed over to Jamie and Hyun's place. With some luck, one of them was still up and would let him in. The plan was to stay in their guest room until Dandy just gave in and let those walls down at least enough to explain himself.

A day ticks by, but then, the second night, Noah starts to get messages from Dandy.

Where are you? 10:03 pm  
Will you be home soon? 10:47 pm  
Noah, please 11:23 pm

11:39 pm Incoming call from Dandy

Noah sighs out as much of the anger as he can before he picks up, "You already broke?"   
"You can shut the hell up," Dandy is not having his shit right now, "You ass! You go from coming home every day at the latest 7 to being gone for a whole day and then 3 more hours, and instead of replying to me at all, you just ignore me, no warnings, no nothing!"  
"So what, I was fine-"  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT??"   
Dandy’s tone of voice finally breaks through to Noah. He's worried sick…  
"You fucking sadistic piece of shit," Dandy goes on, "Do you even know what it's like to just wait, and wait, and wait, only for no one to show up? 26 hours, I've been patiently waiting for you, so where the fuck are you? Your car isn't here, but I know you went into work and I know you left before 7. I called them, just to know you were fine. And you are! But do you tell me? NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T. Who are you any more?"  
Dandy groans on the other end, "Ugh.. just, nevermind I guess, bye."   
The call ends so suddenly, Noah can't even react before it's all gone and all he hears is the dead silence on the other line.   
Fuck..  
He packs his things together, bids goodbye to Jamie and Hyun, and then set off back home. Maybe he had gone too far, but he didn't see how he was entirely to blame for all this. They just needed to talk, really, really badly.

Noah finds the door locked and Dandy never does lock the door, not having a key and simply because he forgets. It must have been locked since Noah left. Dandy was still here.  
Unlocking the door to his apartment, Noah finds Dandy in the hallway with his bags packed, tying his shoes. He stops halfway to meet Noah's gaze with his own. Worried brown meets icy and dull blue, not at all playful spark Noah was used to seeing in them.  
"You're late," Dandy states with ice, no worry in his whole being, only cold annoyance.  
"Sorry," It's the only way Noah can think of answering. His stubbornness was broken, he had crossed the line, he knows that. The apology doesn't seem to even register with Dandy as he finishes tying his shoes, then grabs his bag and heads for the door, the one that Noah blocks.  
"Move," Dandy says.  
"No," Noah sure wasn't letting him go now, "We need to talk."  
"Too late, now move," Dandy tries to look for another opening, but Noah moves too, maximizing the blocking.  
"I said move!" Dandy demands, trying to push himself through, but Noah won't let him. Instead, he scoops Dandy into his arms and holds him tightly, the latter thrashing about and trying to escape, "Let me go!"  
Noah grabs a hold of Dandy’s jaw on both sides, pulling him into a kiss. Hoping that maybe he can reawaken some feelings, maybe he can get a moment of peace to talk, maybe… They could still have a chance…   
But he gets no kiss back, in fact, Dandy pushes himself away with such strength that he stumbles back and falls as the kiss breaks. From the floor, he wipes his lips with his jacket sleeve, glaring at Noah.  
Dandy smacks away the hand he's given as an offer to be pulled up, getting himself standing straight back up once more.  
"Dandy.." Noah reaches out for him, holding him by the arm to keep him from going.  
"You know," Dandy says, "I can't believe that I fell for your shit. You're just like everyone else."   
And with that, he pulls away from Noah's hold, going over to the door, a hand on the handle, "I really thought.." Noah can see the tears streaming down Dandy’s face as he turns slightly, "I really thought you wouldn't hurt me… but it was just one big fat lie to have me for free, wasn't it?"   
"No, it wasn't,"  
"It was, just fucking admit to it!"   
"But.."  
"You saw a pretty face and body, so you knew what you wanted and you were willing to wait, but now that you're about to lose you're crawling at my feet,"   
Noah shakes his head, approaching Dandy again and lays his hands on Dandy’s cheeks to cup them as he wipes away the tears with his thumbs. He doesn't meet Noah's eyes as Noah speaks, "Dandy, I never lied. I won't deny how beautiful you are, but not all of your beauty is on the outside. Your laugh, your smiles, your gentle and kind nature, all of that is so beautiful too. It's just all protected by a broken heart and I can't apologize enough for putting another crack in there."  
Noah gets no answer, but Dandy doesn't struggle to break free of him either. He wants an apology. "I truly am sorry and I promise, I won't ignore you like that in the future ever again," Noah continues, "Please, look at me. Do you really think I'm lying?"   
Once more he's met with silence, Dandy blinking away another tear that rolls down his cheek, a tear that Noah wipes away before it can get anywhere.  
"Then why would you do such a flip?"   
It's relieving to hear him speak again, even if Noah could have wished to hear something else, he owes Dandy that much of an explanation.  
"I got mad," Noah says, "Because you're sending conflicting messages. You say I'm the only one for you, you claim to be loyal to me, so then why can't I call you my boyfriend? I am dating you, am I not?"  
Dandy huffs, "As soon as people have a label they start acting carelessly. They sealed the deal, so why try anymore?"   
That's not at all What happened in Noah's experience.  
"It's like that every time," Dandy says, "They just want to claim a pretty toy for themselves. Once they have it, no one can tell them how to treat it."  
"Dandy…"  
"And I didn't want to become like that! I want to have what we already have, it's perfect, I've never been happier and you want to change all that just to be able to slap a label on me?"  
"Dandy," Noah raises his voice slightly, finally making his - whatever they are - look at him, "Do you honestly think I'd do that to you?"  
Silence.  
"Do you..?" Noah repeats, less certain now.  
And that pitiful expression breaks any resolution Dandy has, "No.."  
"Then why?"  
"I'm scared, okay?" He snaps when confronted, pushing Noah off of himself, "I'm scared of you…" Noah can't put this together. Scared of him?   
"But why? Why would I scare you? I haven't treated you bad... Have I?"   
"No," Dandy lets out a shaky breath, trying to steady himself, "And that's what is scary with you. You haven't treated me badly yet. You haven't left yet. You… You worry me because I know there will be a day you completely switch and… I really don't want to be locked down with you when the day comes."   
What..?  
"Who told you that?" Noah asks. It sounds unreal to him, someone dramatizing a bad break up, because Noah knew how toxic relationships could go, both having experienced some and seen his brother go through even more of them.  
"My father."   
"Your dad?" Noah repeats.  
Dandy gives a single nod, "Yeah, my father. He always cautioned me about getting tied down, well, not directly but it's the moral I took from his stories. He told me that the mother used to be so kind and loving, but then some months before she was going to give birth to her third child, she completely changed. She became demanding and ruthless. I asked dad why he doesn't get a divorce and he tells me it's because his family wouldn't let him, mother has money so it's a good marriage to become wealthier, but God.."  
Dandy ends his story with, "And that's why I don't want to properly tie-down. I don't want to be a boyfriend to anyone, no spouse, no husband, no father. I just want to be me, Dandy, someone you can love without calling me anything but my name or a pet name."   
Noah has to admit that this a good argument and he honestly shouldn't push his own opinion, but he has to ask, "And if I were to put a ring on your finger and one of us changes our last name, what would happen then?"  
Dandy gives a little laugh, "You'll tire of me before then,"   
"As if," Noah challenges, putting his arms around Dandy, "We good now?"   
"I think so," Dandy agrees, enveloping Noah in a hug in turn.  
"I never did get my kiss back,"   
"Oh shut up,"  
"Why don't you make me~?"   
And so Dandy does indeed silence Noah with a kiss to his lips.


	3. Two for: do you love me too?

"I love you," Noah had moaned in Italian when he got a little too high on the pleasure, but it felt good to say it and now that it was out, he wasn't about to take it back because he sure didn't regret the words.  
"I love you," Noah had whispered when he thought Dandy had fallen asleep every night. Hoping it would let him sleep peacefully and awaken to a brighter day.  
"I love you," Had slipped from his lips one day as he left work, and then it had grown into a habit as he thought Dandy deserved to hear how appreciated and loved he was.  
"I love you," Noah had said after their latest date, but when Dandy still hadn't returned any of them, worry finally caught up, "But do you love me too?"   
Dandy had hesitated at that moment, frozen for a second or two before he mumbled, "I'm not ready to say it,"

Noah had kept up his routine of his 2 daily I love you's and occasionally adding more for another two months, yet he still got no reply and he was getting worried and impatient.  
"Is it because of your mother again?"  
"What is?" Dandy had asked as they were hanging dinner.   
Noah sighs, "That you never say it back,"  
"I guess," Dandy shrugs.  
"You really should get some therapy for that,"   
"EXCUSE ME?"   
"Okay, maybe bad phrasing, please sit down again," Noah speaks calmly, continuing once Dandy is seated once more, "What I was trying to suggest is that, clearly your mother's way of raising you go deeply and interferes with you even now. Don't you think you should see some help? Just talk it out, find ways to move on?"   
"I don't need any help," Dandy strongly is against the idea. He refuses to admit that he needs it even if to Noah it's obvious that there's some very deep childhood trauma here.  
Noah lets the conversation drop from there, deciding that maybe he can bring it up another way another time.

It's some week later when Noah comes home to Dandy being in a pissy mood. It's not Noah himself who caused the anger, he can tell that by how Dandy still tries to be nice to him but he's just so occupied by his thoughts.  
In the end, Noah can't help but ask, "Is it your mother-"  
"OF COURSE IT IS, WHO ELSE?"  
The snap throws Noah off, but he recovers quickly and puts a hand on Dandy’s cheek, making him look up so their gazes meet. The troubled blue meeting with the concerned chocolate brown.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Noah offers, he had only heard pieces of Dandy’s family stories before. He never finishes them, losing track of what he's telling in the frustration it brings up.  
"No,"  
"It could help-"  
"I said no," Dandy pulls away from Noah, his body tense with anger as he walks.   
Sighing, he lets it slide again.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Noah says. He and Dandy have been an item for near six months now and Noah couldn't keep it to himself anymore, "I'm still a student and working part-time to give us enough money to pay rent and food, but it's tough to make it through. I don't want you back at your old work, but could you-"   
"It's the only work I can do," Dandy says plainly, the pitiful expression making Noah feel horrible for even mentioning it in the first place.   
"I know you can do more-"   
"I can't,"   
"-You just don't give yourself a chance to try out something new."   
Dandy turns away from Noah to look out the window.  
Noah comes over to press a little kiss to the top of Dandy’s silky, raven hair, "I love you," and then lets him be.

"Sometimes," Noah spears some butter on his toast, "I wonder if he stays just because I give him free rent and food, and well, good sex."   
"Lovely breakfast conversation, brother," Jamie sighs while his fiance laughs.  
"Hyun seems fine with it," Noah argues lightly.  
"Because," Jamie pokes Hyuns sides, effectively tickling him into submission, "His mind is about as filthy as a junkyard."  
Hyun falls off his chair trying to flee Jamie's touches, laughing uncontrollably, but finally free of it as Jamie does not follow him as he crawls away on the floor.  
"But yeah," Jamie picks up the previous subject once more, "He does sound like he's using you, are you really okay with that?"  
Noah shrugs, "I can't just tell him to leave. Not to mention that I want him to stay, I just wish he'd help out more or at least appreciate my work a little more, but it's like, whatever I do or I suggest, it's always wrong to him."  
"It sounds like manipulation," Jamie insists.  
"It's not," Noah assures, "I'm the one who wants him there. If he found someone better he'd probably pack up and leave unless I begged him to do otherwise."   
"I don't mean to be rude, but that is a toxic relationship," Hyun finally shoots in, "You know, the unfair treatments, the unfair power dynamic, the fact that only you work while he lazes around."  
"I guess so.." Noah gives in, "Still, I’d rather have this than lose him."  
The next thing the three on them hear is the front door open and slamming shut again. Noah knows now that Dandy had heard them, not how much, but enough for it to hurt and he dashes out after his lover. But he doesn't find him.  
His calls are declines and his texts are ignored.  
He groans in frustration, typing a last:  
Is everything I do always wrong??

When Dandy doesn't return home that night, not to Noah's apartment nor to Jamie and Hyun's house, he starts to get seriously worried. A bittersweet voice in the back of his head tells him that this is how he had made Dandy feel once, it was only right for him to go through the same suffering too.

"-ey" Noah flickers his eyes open to a new day, seeing a dark shape standing before him, "Hey, Noah, hey.”   
As the shape clears up, he can't help but smile, "I did always love to.. wake up to my favorite view.."   
"Your favorite view?" Dandy inquiries.  
"You,"   
It's a simple compliment, but it does flatter Dandy as he doesn't hear them so often anymore and can actually appreciate those he receives now. Noah can tell that it hits home when the small smile forms on his lover's lips.  
He reaches out to caress Dandy’s cheek, who closes his eyes as he leans into Noah's touch, "You're finally back."  
"I am," Dandy says softly.  
Taking his hand back, Noah pushes himself into a sitting up position on the couch. He had fallen asleep on the couch last night while waiting for Dandy to come back home.  
Once he's upright and leaning back against the sofa, he feels the weight of Dandy crawl up into his lap. The hand on his chest, caressing him up to the throat and down the shoulder and back to the chest, just the way he likes, the way only Dandy could give to him. Noah lays his arms around his waist, pulling his lover another inch closer to himself.  
"Am I making this relationship toxic?" Dandy asks, putting a finger on Noah's lips to keep him from answering, "Don't lie to me, tell me the truth."   
He removes his finger, allowing Noah to speak once more.  
He has Dandy’s full attention, but what to say?   
“We do have some problems,” Noah starts, “But they are a result of both of us.”  
“And how are they fixed?”  
Noah sighs, he knows that Dandy is gonna hate what he has to say, “You need to let go of your grudge against your family, put them behind you, move on from them. I don’t know much about them because you don’t tell me, and you don’t have to, but you need to vent to someone, that much is obvious to me.”  
“I don’t need help,” Dandy insists, “I am passed them.”  
Noah shakes his head, but he’s not fighting again, simply guides Dandy off himself, and turns to leave for the kitchen, “I’m making lunch.”  
This is odd to Dandy, being completely ignored like that and he instantly feels a pang of guilt when witnessing Noah’s exhausted expression.  
Maybe… just maybe…

Things seem to go back to normal after that. Noah goes to study and then to his part-time job, getting home between seven and eight to have dinner with Dandy and then head to bed. Life seems to go on repeat throughout the whole of November and up to the 18th of December when Noah’s school has winter break. He only leaves home then for the occasional part-time work, but something is different.   
Dandy is happier, more at ease and he doesn’t react as strongly to everything. Sure, he’s opinionated, that never changed, but he’s more open to hearing the other sides of an argument now instead of being completely buried in his opinions. It’s nice. It’s great actually. It makes Noah so relieved and he feels as if they really have grown as a couple, getting closer on more emotional levels and being more open with each other. 

On Christmas, they are invited to Noah’s family, something that Noah himself expects Dandy to decline instantly when he suggests it. After all, he had been claiming not to be ready to meet the parents yet. The only one he had met was Jamie and got along okay with him, as well as Jamie’s fiance, Hyun.   
But when Dandy agrees to go, Noah, it was taken aback, unsure if he has heard Dandy right at first.   
“You sure?”  
“Yeah,” Dandy confirms with a small smile dancing on his lips, “You have to show me off at one point or the other,”  
He winks, a soft tint of red coming over Noah’s cheeks, but then he grins.  
“I’d love to show you off.”  
Noah takes a step closer to him, pulling in Dandy for a kiss.   
It’s a deal, they are celebrating Christmas with Noah’s parents. 

It’s a domestic party, sweet and loving and Noah could swear he had never seen Dandy so bright and happy, especially when he gets gifts from all of them as a really warm welcome to the family. He’s giggly and laughing a lot.   
At one point Jamie even has to ask Noah what happened, because it’s like this guy is someone else than the Dandy he had met some two months ago.   
The answer is simple: Noah has no idea what happened. It was like a switch that had flown over his head at some point. 

They head back home late that night, Dandy a bit tipsy and Noah wasn’t much better, so they took a taxi home, Noah deciding that he could go get the car tomorrow or the day after.   
They are barely inside the door before Dandy starts to push down Noah’s coat of his shoulders, pressing himself against Noah, chest to chest in a kiss that tastes of eggnog and wine.  
Parting it again, he whispers only half an inch away from Noah’s lips, “I have another gift for you~”  
“Oh?” Noah is most certainly intrigued to hear this and without any hesitation, he lets Dandy lead him to the bedroom, his mind cooking up multiple possible fantasies that could be in store for him.   
“Sit,” And so he does when Dandy tells him to, his lover climbing into his lap. Dandy’s fingers ghosting over his cheeks and down the sides of his neck to his shoulders.  
“I have something to tell you first,” Dandy says, the slight slur in his voice and the redness from the alcohol makes it a lot harder to take him seriously, but Noah tries to remain focused, a little too focused on the motions of Dandy’s lips rather than the words he speaks, “You won’t think less of me because I went to therapy, will you?”  
It catches Noah off guard, but when the words sink in, he shakes his head, “Not in the least. Did you do that?”  
“I have since November 12th,” Dandy says, “I was weird and tough at first to open up, but you were right. I do feel better now. It helped so much more than I thought it could.”  
Noah can’t help but smile, pulling in Dandy for another kiss, holding him tightly pressed against his own body. That’s what had happened!   
“I’m so proud of you!” Noah breathes out as he pulls back from the kiss, drying the tears before they can fall from Dandy’s eyes, “God… I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Noah,”  
And he’s breathless, “You what now?”  
“I love you,” Dandy repeats, saying it more confidently and grinning, “I love you so much, Noah.”  
And now he’s the one crying in happiness as Dandy giggles, struggling to dry his tears as they truly celebrate Christmas with some deep, passionate lovemaking.


	4. Three for: You set me free

“Do you know what day it is today?” Dandy asks as he leads Noah, hand in hand, along the beach.   
Noah laughs a little, shaking his head, “No, I have no idea, tell me,”   
“It’s a very special day,” Dandy continues, giving no real hints, “It’s a day when I’ll make you cry of happiness.”  
Noah raises an eyebrow, “And how do you plan to do that?”  
They stop, Dandy stepping up in front of Noah, taking his other hand too. Caressing along Noah’s fingers with his own fingertips and admiring how nicely they fit together, Noah’s slightly rougher hands in Dandy’s elegant and flawless one’s.   
“Darling,” Noah calls out to his lover, “You can’t just leave me hanging like this.”  
Dandy smiles fondly, “Do you remember what you told me when we first met?”  
Noah cringes slightly at the memory. Their first meeting was not one he wanted to tell to anyone, at least not all the details of it. God, the memory of how horribly Dandy was treated by his customers back then still made him shudder in disgust.   
“I do remember…” he answers cautiously, wanting Dandy to get to a new point so his mind didn’t have to linger on this mental image.   
“You told me something no one has ever told me,” He says and Noah can’t for the life of himself remember what it is he said back then that would have stuck with Dandy for so long.   
Dandy meets his gaze, “You rescued me, told me I was free and to run while I had the chance. To chase happiness.”  
“Yeah, I did,” Noah remembers it now, but to think he had been the only one who had tried to help Dandy out. Was the world truly that much of a shithole that people just let other’s suffer in silence?  
Dandy let’s go of one of Noah’s hands to grace his cheek with his thumb instead, “Well, I did. I chased happiness, and I found it, but I cannot have it if I’m alone.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have changed my whole life, turned it upside down and ripped apart everything I thought I knew-” Noah feels worry building, this did not sound good, but then, “You set me free. You brought me happiness. You showed me validation. You showed me that I am more than a pretty face. You made me who I am now and I love what you’ve changed me into.”  
“Y-you can’t be serious…”  
The words spill from his mouth before Noah is aware he has said them, but he knows what’s coming when Dandy goes down on one knee and produces a golden ring from his jeans pocket, “Noah, I never want to be alone again, so will you stay by my side until death do us part?”  
“Fuck…” Noah inhales a shaky breath, then tackles Dandy down into the sand, something he is certain Dandy will scold him for later, but just fuck it right now!   
He’s crying into Dandy’s shoulder, “Yes, yes, yes, of course I will!”  
And they lay there, crying and laughing together, delighted and happy for what they have right here and right now.   
“I told you I would make you cry,”  
“You’re not any better,”  
“Fuck off, will you?”  
“No, that’s literally what you told me to never do. I’m marrying your ass now.”  
“I hope you’re marrying the rest of me too.”  
“You know that’s not I meant!”  
“I know, and I’m very grateful.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”   
“-but I do have a great ass.”  
“You do.”


	5. Four for: A letter for you

Now you may ask, what happened then?  
Let me tell you that this was the worst decision of my life. I hated every second of when you tickled me because I was taking up all the space on the couch. I hated how much spaghetti you eat and always finish all of it even when I had made too much because it was your goddamned lunchbox for tomorrow, you idiot, now you’re gonna starve at work! I hated your shitty smile and how it looks better than mine in every photo we took, like excuse you, I’m the eye candy of this relationship.  
I hated the house you picked out for us because you’re ass at gardening work so I have to do it so your stupid flowers don’t die. I hated the kitchen counter and how it’s the perfect height for you to corner me against so I have to lean back a little for those kisses. I hate how I have to clean up after our playtimes because you’re working five times a week whereas I only take modeling jobs three times a week, but I will catch up with you one day and then you’ll be sorry for taking me on the kitchen table in the living room and I’ll be laughing at your labor.  
I hated how you made me part of a family. I didn’t have one anymore but then you force me into a new one filled with too many people who pay me too little attention, only you and your ass know that I’m so fucking gorgeous so you better keep looking at me.  
I hated how you convinced me to change my ideals. How you accidentally introduced me as your fiance once and how it sent shivers down my spine. How dare you cry when you made me feel fucking great over a title I thought I’d hate? And you better get it right in the future because I ain’t your fiance anymore.

Happy 5th year anniversary, my absolute moron,  
I love you,  
your loving now-husband: 

Dandy Earp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
